Shake Your Groove Thing
by ParadiseorPurgatory
Summary: While the scenes from 'The First Time' were oh so beautiful, this fic is for those of us who wanted to see a little bit more. One-shot story looking at the whole of Kurt and Blaine's first time.


**Shake Your Groove Thing**

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, if I did they would have shown at least some of this in the episode.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Sex (what else can I say)  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Spoilers for 3.05

**Summary: **While the scenes from 'The First Time' were oh so beautiful, this fic is for those of us who wanted to see a little bit more. One-shot story looking at the whole of Kurt and Blaine's first time.

* * *

><p>Nose to nose. They lay so close to each other that Kurt could easily count every one of Blaine's ridiculously long eyelashes. They splayed across his cheeks, casting a shadow, whenever the younger boy blinked in the low light. Their legs tangled comfortably together and Kurt didn't think he'd ever seen anything more beautiful than his boyfriend in that tank top, highlighting the subtle muscles of his arms and revealing the flawless tan skin of his collar bone – a faint hickey already beginning to bloom from their make-out session of a few moments before.<p>

Slowly and languidly, Blaine moved a hand to run it sensually down Kurt's chest. Kurt was surprised, but pleased to note that his heartbeat remained steady and even, if a little accelerated due to the situation. Really, Kurt had been sure he would be freaking out by the time they got to this point. It was one thing when sex was merely an idea – it was a whole other thing when you ask your boyfriend to go back to his place and are now wrapped up together on the aforementioned boy's bed.

There was something about Blaine's expression – undeniably happy and kind of in awe – that kept Kurt calm. He wanted to do this. He wanted to have sex for the first time with his boyfriend tonight. Watching Blaine perform had cemented this. Kurt had barely been able to take his eyes off his stunning boyfriend, slightly flushed and with a thin sheen of sweat from singing and dancing. All Kurt had wanted to do during his scenes as Officer Krupke was take Tony backstage and run his hands all over him.

Now Kurt could do just that. He reached out his own hand to capture Blaine's, still sitting on his chest. Wrapping their fingers together, Kurt leaned forward and pressed a quick tender kiss to Blaine's soft red lips before pulling back just as suddenly. When he looked up again, Blaine had the biggest, goofiest smile Kurt had ever seen adorning his face. It was a true fact – his boyfriend was adorable. Kurt couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, effectively breaking the few minutes silence.

"What?" Blaine asked, still grinning like an idiot.

"Nothing." Kurt looked down, away from Blaine's mesmerising hazel eyes.

"Tell me." Kurt took another glance up and now Blaine was pulling his famous puppy-dog eyes. The ones that almost always got him his way. Kurt was convinced their magic power was part of the reason Blaine had received so many solos when he was with the Warblers.

Blaine unclasped their hands and ran his fingers lightly down Kurt's face, urging his boyfriend to let him in on the joke.

Kurt sighed as if it were such a struggle, "You're adorable."

"Well, I was kind of going for sexy – but I'll take it."

"No – I just mean… every time you smile. It lights up the room and – it's just so breathtaking. I can't keep my eyes off you." Kurt ran a thumb over Blaine's cheekbone making the younger boy shudder. "I'm actually glad we don't have any classes together or I would never get anything done, I'd just stare at you all day."

It was Blaine's turn to chuckle. "I feel the same way. You're so beautiful Kurt. I love you so much – with all my heart."

"I love you too."

"Good – but I just need to ask, one last time, are you sure you want this –"

"I do."

"– because I wouldn't care if we waited another six months. A year even I just –"

"Blaine, I want to do this now."

"– need to make sure you're ready. That I'm not over stepping. I mean, I know I tried to push you that night after the bar, but I was drunk and you know I would never do that if I were thinking straight. I was just caught up in the emotion – "

"Blaine."

"– and I was just so filled with lust. But like you said, we haven't even let our hands drift south of the equator and maybe we should be going slow to make this more special –"

"Blaine."

"– but I really want you now. And I want to do this with you tonight –"

"Blaine, shut up!" Ok so maybe Kurt could have thought of a better way to get his boyfriend to stop talking. But when Blaine started rambling he could go on for hours if you didn't put a stop to it.

"Sorry – okay I'm listening."

"Blaine, sweetheart, I'm ready. I wouldn't have asked to go back to your place if I wasn't. And yeah, maybe we should start with handjobs and stuff first, but I love you, and I want to go all the way – tonight."

"I can't believe you just mentioned handjobs so casually. Where did my baby penguin go?"

"He left to move back to Antarctica a few months ago. After we first started really getting into our make-out sessions."

"So you really want to do this?"

"Yes I really do." Then something occurred to Kurt. "Do you want to do this, Blaine?"

The question seemed to throw him. "Well, yeah – I mean… of course I do. Why do you even need to ask?"

"Because that's how a relationship works. We both have to be ready to take the next step. You're always so worried about being the perfect gentleman, but I can take care of myself. Sometimes you have to let me be the one who makes decisions as well."

"Of course – I didn't even think of that. I'm sorry, I guess I just got so wrapped up in trying to be the perfect boyfriend that I didn't realise you were trying to do the same for me too."

"Well, I guess this relationship has helped us both. I've learned about sex – you've learned about romance."

Blaine laughed, "Yeah." He pressed their lips together, just a brush – barely there – once again. "Okay, there was just one more thing I wanted to say."

Kurt eyed him, knowing Blaine's one thing.

"No it is, I promise. I just wanted to say how sorry I am again about the whole Sebastian business –"

Kurt put a finger to Blaine's lips, effectively silencing him. Hmm, maybe he should have though of that before. "Blaine – I don't want to talk about that now. We've moved past it. Let's just make this night about us. We'll forget about the rest of the world, all the people who say this is wrong, who don't want us to be happy. Instead, it's just me and you – and this bed. And we're not leaving it until we've lost our virginities to each other. Deal?"

"Deal," Blaine's smile was bright enough that moonlight streaming in through the slightly opened curtains paled in comparison.

()

Kurt leaned in again and this time fused their lips together. Blaine let out a small moan as Kurt's lithe body rolled them so that he was on top. Blaine couldn't believe how utterly and completely gorgeous Kurt looked in this moment. Cheeks slightly flushed against his flawless pale skin, the perfect complement to Blaine's own tan flesh. Completely on top now, Kurt's knees were positioned on either side of Blaine's hips, the older boy effectively straddling him as they continued to kiss.

At first the movement was languid, both boys getting used to the feeling of a drawn out kissing session when they knew they weren't going to be interrupted. Blaine thanked wizard God that his parents had chosen this night to go out of town, now completely over the fact that they had missed their own son's opening night for a musical in which he played the lead. Then Kurt slipped in his tongue and Blaine quickly forgot about his family – actually he forgot about anything other than Kurt and Kurt's lips on his own. Kurt was right – it really was just about them tonight.

Blaine moved his arms down from where they were currently wrapped around his boyfriend's neck, slowly inching his hands across Kurt's back until they rested on his ass. Kurt's amazing ass that Blaine had trouble not staring at if he was ever behind the older boy as they walked down the school hall. This was the only place south of the equator that he was somewhat familiar with. Blaine couldn't resist giving Kurt a playful smack every now and then, or slipping his hand into his back pocket – not an easy task as his boyfriend had a penchant for skin-tight jeans – when he was sure no one else was around.

Sensing no objection from Kurt – actually his kissing became more enthusiastic – Blaine decided to go for it. Carefully, so as not to startle him, Blaine pressed his hands down, pushing Kurt closer toward him. Blaine could feel himself growing hard and was sure Kurt would be too.

Closer.

Kurt had become more experimental with his kissing technique as of late and just a make-out session would drive Blaine wild.

Closer.

Blaine could feel Kurt's knees tickling his sides as the older boy slid backward.

Contact.

Both boys let out groans they attempted to muffle. Just that one simple touch and Blaine could already feel his pulse spiking, hear Kurt let out a sharp pant in his ear. Blaine rocked up and moaned, the friction delicious. So much better than flying solo, just knowing it was Kurt above him. His cock touching Kurt's cock – even if it was through quite a few layers of clothing. But Kurt hadn't moved and just as Blaine was beginning to worry that he had already gone too far too fast Kurt said –

"Oh my God, that feels so good. I can't believe we've waited so long to do this." He immediately rocked back. Expertly rolling his hips into Blaine's.

After a minute or so, Blaine reluctantly put a stop to the dry humping.

"What? Why do you want to stop? Did I do something wrong?" Kurt's eyes shone frantically at the thought of having messed this up.

"No – nothing is wrong. It's just that if we keep doing this I'm going to come way to soon and I haven't even seen you naked yet."

"Oh right." Kurt flushed slightly. More so than he was before anyway.

"Is there something wrong, Kurt?"

"No." But Blaine knew his boyfriend better than that.

"It's all right to be nervous. I don't expect you to be like a sex god the first time." Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine stroked his face.

"It's just," Kurt began, "you're amazing. You're so good looking and you have like the perfect body and I'm – I don't."

"What," Blaine's felt his brows furrow in confusion. "You're gorgeous –"

"No I'm not," Kurt cut him off. "I just – you haven't seen me without my shirt on. I'm nowhere near as toned and attractive as you."

"Kurt," Blaine shook his head at the absolute absurdity of his boyfriend's words, "You're beautiful. No one has a perfect body unless they've been airbrushed to within an inch of their life. There are plenty of things about my body I'm not happy with."

Kurt frowned at him, clearly not believing a word. "What exactly are you not happy with?"

"Well," Blaine deliberated for a second before pulling off his tank top and discarding it on his bedroom floor. Kurt's eyes went wide as he took in his shirtless boyfriend. Blaine lost his train of though at the expression on Kurt's face. "See something you like?" he teased.

Kurt's blue eyes snapped up to meet Blaine's hazel ones, cheeks turning a delicate shade of red. "I –"

"I have a gross scar right here," Blaine interrupted, sparing Kurt from having to answer. He ran his finger across the jagged mass of scar tissue running across his lower abdomen. "It's from when I fell out of a tree when I was little." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and placed I against the scar, the older boy immediately stroking the skin with feather light touches, taking in the marring he hadn't even noticed before. "But you don't care, right?"

"No I don't care. And also, you fell out of a tree?"

Blaine threw his head back and laughed. "Uh – yeah. I was seven years old and friend and I were playing caped crusaders in the backyard. I think I was Batman or something and he was Superman. Anyway, because he was Superman, he said he could climb higher in the tree and I said he couldn't. Long story short he was wrong – but then I got stuck and fell when I tried to get down. I broke my arm too, but I snagged on a branch and cut myself open. I had to get heaps of stiches."

Kurt shook his head lovingly at his Blaine's antics. "Well at least you stick to climbing furniture now – less far to fall," Kurt chuckled.

"Hey. But anyway – see what I mean. You still think I'm attractive even with my faults. I can't even see your faults."

"I'm just not as toned as you," Kurt said quietly, subdued now they were back on this subject again.

"Kurt, you don't like gym. I do. I play football and I used to do swimming, but I also eat a heck of a lot, which I have to burn off. You keep your slim, svelte figure, which I absolutely love, by eating right. Just because you don't have big muscles, not that I do anyway, doesn't mean I'm any less attracted to you."

"Really," Kurt asked hopefully.

"Yes really. I think you're unbelievable sexy actually. Not many people could pull of skin tight clothes, but you always look amazing."

Instead of answering Kurt leaned forward again, twining his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling the younger boy in for another kiss. Blaine let his hands rest low on Kurt's hips and after a few moments slipped them under the hem of Kurt's loose t-shirt. When Kurt didn't protest he slowly lifted if until Kurt decided to help, sliding the shirt up and off and throwing it with more care so that it landed on Blaine's desk chair rather than on the ground like Blaine's had.

()

Kurt breathed deeply, hitching slightly on the inhale as Blaine stared unabashedly at him and his milky white skin that he always kept covered with so many layers. Even with Blaine's words, he felt so inadequate next to the perfection that is his boyfriend's body, but something in Blaine's expression stopped Kurt from wrapping his arms across his chest like he wanted to.

"You are stunning." Blaine breathed in awe. Kurt smiled softly at him, maybe Blaine was right. Maybe he wasn't so bad himself after all. Blaine reached for his arms and pulled them up to encircle his neck once again before gradually leaning forward and pushing Kurt down into the comforter. This time Blaine straddled Kurt as the older boy ran his hands lovingly down his boyfriend's chest over the slight chest hair that Kurt secretly kind of liked.

Blaine moaned and captured Kurt's mouth, gently moving his tongue against the softness of Kurt's lips until the older boy granted him access. After a few moments Blaine disengaged from Kurt's mouth and started pressing kisses to his neck and collarbone, leaving a faint shiny trail of saliva that would not have been sexy at any moment other than this. Before he went any lower, Blaine caught Kurt's glance waiting for his go ahead before proceeding.

Kurt loved the feeling of Blaine kissing down his chest, carefully and with so much tenderness. He would never be able to believe how lucky he was to find a boyfriend who loved him as much as Blaine did – Kurt gasped as Blaine took a nipple into his mouth, effectively interrupting his train of thought with the new onslaught of stimulation. Who knew his nipples would be so sensitive.

Encouraged by the noise, Blaine kept going. Alternating between each nipple until they were both erect and glistening with moisture. Advancing lower Blaine kissed another trail down Kurt's stomach. Kurt knew where this was leading – where he hoped it was leading, but it was making him kind of nervous again. Was Blaine going to give him a blowjob?

At the waistband of the jeans Kurt was still wearing, Blaine stopped. Once again he looked to his boyfriend for permission, coupled with a quiet, "Can I?"

Kurt deliberated for a brief moment. This was completely new territory. They may not have seen each other without shirts – someone had always managed to interrupt them before they got to that point, thank you very much Finn – but they had let their fingers venture over chests and under the hems of shirts a few times. This – Blaine's hands on Kurt's hips ready to remove his pants – this was completely new. But if they were going to have sex…

Kurt nodded and Blaine's hands moved to undo the button of his tight jeans, struggling a little before popping it open and then unzipping the fly. The sound it made was loud even above their heavier than usual breathing and the very faint music that played from Blaine's iPod dock. Kurt lifted his hips when he felt Blaine warms hands urging him upward and then slipping the pants from his hips, again with some difficulty, until they were finally off. Kurt smiled as Blaine placed his jeans on the chair with his t-shirt rather than chucking them on the floor.

Kurt propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Blaine removed his own pants. As he suspected the pants were dropped carelessly on the floor, leaving Blaine in a pair of black boxer-briefs, which did nothing to hide how hard his boyfriend was. Blaine straddled Kurt again, both boys moaning as their cocks rubbed when Blaine leaned forward to repeat his trail of kisses down Kurt's chest, much faster this time, again ending up at the waistband of Kurt's boxer-briefs.

()

Blaine could feel his breathing coming heavier as his kisses reached to Kurt's hips. He planted one on each hip bone, trying to work up the courage to remove his boyfriend's underwear. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but Blaine had the right to be every bit as nervous as Kurt. Only Kurt expected Blaine to know exactly what he was doing. Oh God, what if it wasn't good? Maybe he seemed confident, but he'd never done this before either.

"Blaine?"

Blaine's head whipped up, "sorry, just need a moment."

Blaine sighed as Kurt ran his fingers through the younger boy's thick curls. "You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Kurt's eyes were sincere and Blaine immediately felt more relaxed. Okay, so maybe this first time wouldn't be the best, but it would still be perfect because it was them. Blaine took a deep breath and looked straight into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, can I give you a blowjob?"

"Yes." Blaine laughed and Kurt flushed. "Okay, I didn't mean to sound so eager."

"It's okay," Blaine ran a hand down the milky skin of his boyfriend's flank, eliciting a shudder. "Just – I've never done this before, so tell me if I do something wrong." Blaine pressed another kiss to Kurt's hip, "or something right for that matter," he added.

"Okay."

Blaine smoothed his hands down Kurt's side again, the older boy's flesh hot under his palms. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and with one final nod from Kurt, pulled them down over his boyfriend's hips.

Kurt was beautiful, and okay, Blaine knew that was kind of a weird thing to think – but he was. And Blaine couldn't believe how lucky he was that Kurt was here with him about to take this step in their relationship.

"Um Blaine?" Whoops, maybe he'd been staring for a little longer than he thought. Kurt was holding himself up on his elbows again, looking rather uncomfortable.

"You're gorgeous," Blaine breathed. "All of you."

Kurt smiled, but still looked nervous. "Would you mind taking your underwear off too? So I don't feel quite so exposed."

"Oh, of course. Sorry I didn't even think."

Blaine stood and it was suddenly more awkward than a moment ago. Kurt's eyes followed his movement as he quickly stepped out of his underwear. The Kurt let out a small moan, and that was one of the hottest things Blaine had ever heard.

He was back on the bed in an instant, mouth working with Kurt's, tongues battling for dominance. The drag of flesh on flesh was amazing. Then Blaine remembered his initial plan and moved away from Kurt, back down between his boyfriend's legs, which opened slightly wider to accommodate him.

Blaine tried to remember back to the few internet sites he had shamelessly read on tips for how to give a good blowjob. He thanked small favours that his parents no longer had a block on his internet.

He nuzzled into Kurt's hip, pressing soft kisses to the flesh everywhere but Kurt's cock, the mentioned boy letting out stilted breaths above him. Blaine finally worked up the courage and licked a stripe along the underside.

Kurt moaned and bucked up his hips. Immediately realising what he had done, "Oh shit, I'm sorry, Blaine. You just caught me off guard."

"That's okay." Blaine placed an arm over Kurt's hips this time, holding them down. He licked the same strip again, earning another quiet moan. After a few more licks he took just the tip into his mouth. He could feel Kurt trying to buck up into the heat, but the arm thrown across his hips held him down this time.

"Oh my God, that feels so good."

Spurred on by Kurt's encouraging words, Blaine took him deeper, bobbing his head.

"Fuck, Blaine. Oh God."

Blaine kept going, working out the best rhythm to make Kurt fall apart. It was messy with too much saliva, but it was still amazing. It was Kurt and Kurt's cock and he was the one making Kurt make those noises.

Then Kurt was tugging on his curls. "Blaine – I'm uh, oh God."

Blaine decided to keep going rather than pull off and a few seconds later Kurt was coming down his throat. The taste wasn't half bad, he'd get used to it. Blaine rolled to the side, draped over Kurt's leg and observed his boyfriend, a wrecked and panting mess above him. Next time Blaine hoped he'd be able to see Kurt's face when his orgasm hit.

"That was amazing." Kurt managed to get out after a minute.

Blaine moved forward to kiss Kurt, but hesitated. Would his boyfriend want to kiss him after swallowing a mouthful of said boyfriend's come?

Blaine could see Kurt furrowing his eyebrows, an expression he didn't usually pull lest it cause premature wrinkles, probably wondering why the younger boy had pulled away from a kiss.

"Are you okay, Blaine? Oh God I didn't hurt you or anything."

"No nothing like that." Blaine laid a hand on Kurt's chest to calm him. "I just uh – I didn't know if you'd want to kiss me after what I just did."

Blaine startled in surprise as Kurt wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Kurt's tongue examined the flavours in Blaine's mouth, the idea of it making Blaine groan.

"Okay?" Kurt asked, pulling back.

"Okay."

They went back to kissing, legs tangled, naked flesh sliding against each other. Blaine's still hard cock rubbed in the hollow of Kurt's hip, making him moan in pleasure. Blaine was working up a head of steam. He could feel himself getting close to the edge when Kurt asked a question that stopped him dead.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Kurt's voice was quiet, the question coming out shyly. Blaine knew exactly what he meant and the words were out of his mouth before he even had time to fully comprehend them.

"I want you inside me."

()

I want you inside me. Blaine had just said he wanted Kurt inside him and Kurt was 99% sure he hadn't imagined that. Okay, so Kurt had done a little research and the pamphlets his Dad had given him had gone through the mechanics of things and Kurt was sure that Blaine would have wanted to top. Not that Kurt minded of course, but wasn't the more… feminine partner supposed to bottom.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked Blaine who was currently pressing kisses to the underside of his jaw.

"What?" Blaine looked confused.

"Are you sure that you want to bottom, I mean – isn't it supposed to be the you know… that bottoms?"

Blaine looked at him very seriously. "Kurt, I don't care what society or anyone else thinks about how a gay relationship should work. I believe it's up to us as to the way we conduct our sexual lives. And right now all I can think of is how much I want you to be inside me."

Kurt let out a slow breath, completely overwhelmed by what Blaine had just said. It wasn't about who was the man and who was the girl in the relationship. It was just two people who wanted to experience each other in everyway possible. "Okay."

Blaine smiled and now that Kurt thought about it, he kind of liked the idea of topping. Of having his normally composed boyfriend completely fall apart beneath him. That sounded very appealing actually.

"Okay? Cause I'll top if you want me too."

"No – I mean, I kind of want to now." Blaine smiled again and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips. "So, um do you have supplies?" Kurt whispered as Blaine pulled away. "Cause, I uh – I brought condoms in case we needed them."

"Oh okay, well I have condoms too. And uh – and lube."

"You brought lube just in case we were going to have sex tonight."

Blaine blushed, "no, I actually had some already."

Kurt was confused for a second then, "Oh. Oh um, wow." Kurt had never even though about doing that to himself. "So you've…"

"Fingered myself? Yeah, uh once or twice."

Kurt was extremely curious now. "What did it feel like?"

"Good, it feels good. But I'm sure it will feel a hundred times better when it's your fingers inside me."

"Okay so… um," Kurt blushed again. Why was this so hard to get out with what they were about to do, what they had already done. "How do you want to go about this?"

"Um," Blaine thought for a moment, brows creasing. Kurt smoothed them out with a touch of his finger. "Okay, how about I lie on my back and we'll go from there."

Blaine reached over Kurt and rummaged in his bedside draws for a minute before extracted a packet of condoms and a half empty bottle of lube. He pulled down a pillow and positioned it so it was under his hips to make the next part easier for Kurt.

Kurt took a moment to drink in the sight of his boyfriend, naked and splayed across the sheets in a way that made Kurt's heart race. He was so beautiful and they were actually going to do this. This amazing, gorgeous, goofy boy was actually Kurt's to touch and kiss. Kurt never thought he would have anything like this and this was better than he could have ever imagined.

And now he was going to finger Blaine. Um. "What do I do?"

"Just squirt a bit of the lube onto your fingers, the more the better."

Kurt obliged and the cold, slippery substance touched his skin. "It's cold."

Blaine chuckled, "Yeah uh, just roll it between your fingers to warm it up a bit."

Kurt did so. Blaine opened his legs a little bit more so Kurt could situate himself more easily between them, just as Kurt had done earlier. Kurt pushed Blaine's legs a little wider and brushed his fingers over the younger boy's entrance. Blaine let out a quiet moan.

Kurt grew bolder and pushed his index finger just slightly inside the tight ring of muscle. It was so hot and so tight and Kurt almost couldn't believe that his cock was going in there soon. Blaine let out a keening whimper, but Kurt was nervous again. He'd read that this could be quite painful and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Blaine.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Well I mean it might burn a little at first, but that's normal. Just keep going."

"I'm not going to keep going if you're screaming in pain. I don't want to have sex that badly."

"I'm not going to be screaming in pain. Just – all right, if I say stop I might just need a few seconds to adjust. But I promise you, in the end it will be so good."

"Okay."

"Okay. Just start with one finger, just like you're doing. Go all the way in. Slowly."

Kurt did as Blaine asked. The lube making the slide in a lot easier. It felt so weird, but also right. This was Blaine and Kurt had a finger inside Blaine and Blaine was making little breathy moans and it was amazing.

"Okay, now move your finger around a little."

"Like this."

"Oh yeah – oh fuck."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Blaine just moaned in response as Kurt started moving his finger in an out. After a little bit the muscles started to loosen as Blaine relaxed.

"Okay, another?" Blaine asked.

Kurt obliged, sliding the first finger out and adding some more lube before putting two back in, scissoring them like he had read in the pamphlets. Soon Blaine was pushing back on Kurt's fingers and that had to be one of the hottest things Kurt had ever seen. Then –

"Oh – oh fuck! Kurt. Yes. Oh my God! Fuck!"

Oh, so that was the prostate. Kurt tried to hit the spot again and succeeded, Blaine moaning and writhing beneath him at the stimulation.

"Another," he managed to pant through his pleasure haze.

Kurt added a little more lube and slid a third finger in. This time it was tighter and Blaine hissed at the pressure and burn. Kurt stopped.

"No, keep going. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Blaine voice was low and husky.

Kurt kept going, slower, allowing his boyfriend time to adjust. Kurt could tell Blaine had never had this many fingers inside him before. After a few more minutes Blaine reached down to still Kurt's hand. His erection was lying heavy and leaking on his stomach. Kurt's own erection, ignored while he applied his ministrations to Blaine, throbbed at the sight.

"I'm ready."

()

Kurt removed his fingers leaving Blaine feeling empty. Blaine opened his eyes and came face to face with Kurt's lust blown blue ones, blurring as the older boy pressed a kiss to his lips. Kurt moved away for a second trying to open the condom packet without getting lube over everything. Blaine took pity on him and reached out to help. Actually it was more for his own benefit cause he needed Kurt inside him right this fucking second.

Blaine got the packet open after moment of fumbling and pulled out a condom, opening it and rolling it onto Kurt's cock. Kurt slicked himself up, eyes slipping shut and moaning as his hand came into contact with his own erection.

"Okay, I need you in me now." Blaine said shamelessly.

"Okay um, do you want to do it like this, or um did you want to lay on your stomach?"

"No, I want to be able to see you."

"Okay."

Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt down so he was on top. Kurt reached a hand between them and guided himself so he was positioned at Blaine's entrance. Blaine caught Kurt's gaze and nodded.

Kurt began to push himself inside, and yeah Blaine had played a few times down there and Kurt's fingers had been stretching him not two minutes ago, but Kurt's cock was a lot bigger than fingers. It hurt. Blaine didn't think it would hurt as much as it did.

He must of let out a noise voicing his discomfort because Kurt stopped dead.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, just uh, keep going slowly, it will be worse if you keep stopping and starting."

"I just don't want to hurt you."

Blaine smiled despite the pain. "I'll be fine. Once we get going we'll forget about all the precursor stuff and it will be so good. I promise."

"Okay."

Kurt started pushing again and Blaine gritted his teeth at the burn. It wasn't too bad after a while and Kurt went slowly enough to allow him to adjust. Then Kurt was all the way in.

"Okay, just stop for a sec and let me get used to it."

Kurt waited patiently, for which Blaine was grateful. He knew how much Kurt would be wanting to move in that moment. When the initial burn subsided Blaine gave Kurt the go ahead. Kurt pulled out ever so slowly until just the tip was still in. Blaine could feel every movement and it felt pretty good. When Kurt thrust back in it was even better.

They managed to work up somewhat of a rhythm, both of them thrusting into each other. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist, changing the angle and making Kurt hit that spot inside of him.

"Oh fuck, Kurt! Yes!

Kurt moaned right along with him, reaching a hand between them to stroke Blaine as he continued to thrust, making it even better.

Soon, too soon, Kurt's thrusts started to stutter and become less controlled. Their pace increased as they neared completion. A few more thrusts and Kurt came to a halt, coming inside Blaine, face contorted in pleasure. The sight of that alone was almost enough to send Blaine over the edge himself and after a few more pumps of Kurt's hand he was coming too.

Blaine felt Kurt collapse on top of him, completely spent. It was comfortable for a few moments, but then he kind of felt like he was being crushed.

"Um, Kurt."

"Mmm," came his boyfriend's sleepy reply.

"Uh, as much as I would love to lay here like this forever, you're kind of squashing me."

"Are you calling me fat?" Kurt teased. Blaine hissed, oversensitive as Kurt pulled out with a slight squelching sound, rolling to the side and off of the younger boy. Kurt removed the condom and flung it into the wastebasket next to Blaine's bed. Blaine ran a finger over the come cooling tacky on his stomach. He moved to get up and get a washcloth, but his body cried out in protest.

"Ow."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. Are you okay?"

"You've asked me that so many times tonight."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "are you?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore. It was so totally awesome that I don't think I can move."

Kurt chuckled and pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead, raising a hand to push back the sweaty curls. Blaine watched as Kurt made his way to the bathroom, still shamelessly naked. It was a spectacular view. Blaine heard the water running and a few moments later Kurt returned with a damp cloth. He kneeled beside Blaine on the bed and lovingly cleaned his boyfriend up.

Kurt made to get up again and put the cloth away, but Blaine threw out an arm to pull him back. He grabbed the cloth and threw it so it landed somewhere in the vicinity of the bathroom.

"Stay here with me?"

"Always."

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek and lay back, pulling the pillow from beneath him and chucking it on the floor to clean up later. He pulled the sheets down and opened his arms, silently asking Kurt to come to him. Kurt obliged laying back against Blaine's chest. Blaine immediately put his arms around the older boy, sighing as Kurt melted into him.

"So, that was pretty incredible."

"Yeah it was," Kurt agreed, snuggling in closer. "I just hope you can walk tomorrow. Remember, you still have to do another performance."

Blaine laughed. "I'll be fine. It's already gone down to a dull ache. But it was so worth it."

"Really?"

"Hell, yeah."

It was quiet for a few moments and Blaine was sure Kurt had fallen asleep. He was almost there himself.

"I love you."

Blaine felt his heart swell. This was it. This was his first time having sex and the fact that it was with someone who loved him, who truly believed he mattered made it a hundred times better, a thousand times.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Would love to hear what you guys think so if you have any feedback send a review my way._


End file.
